HERIDA
by Akane Tsukino de Kou
Summary: RE Editada. U. A. Serena es una jovencita que por los duros golpes que la vida le dará; tendrá una gran Herida en su corazón. S&S. ¡Es subida por segunda vez!
1. Aclaracion

_**Summary: **__Serena es una jovencita que por los duros golpes que la vida le dará tendrá una gran Herida en el corazón._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime._

"_**Herida"**_

**Esto es una aclaración**

**Esta historia es Re editada.**

**Debo decir que antes que mi antiguo y primer Pename era jokkisere86, después fui UsaKou …(Ese aun me gusta) pero lo digo para que sepan que no es primera vez que este fic es subido(año 2010 primera entrega de Herida) Por motivos personales, de archivos errados borre la historia y otra que se llamaba "Late", ah también "Realidad" un S&D, bien creo que cuando leemos una, historia o fic como quieran llamarlo, es una falta de respeto hacer lo que hice por eso pido las disculpas del caso a las lectoras que la recuerden o alguna que fuera seguidora anónima o presente.**

**Ahora esta un poco editada, no mucho realmente pues fue la primera historia que escribí y tiene varios errores ortográficos y de ideas, pero quiero dejarlo igual en la esencia pues me muestra lo novata, novata que era, aun lo soy pero en ese tiempo mas. **

**Bien, dejando en claro esto la subo ahora. Debo decir que al revisarla encontré que es muy mamona, infantil, pero es mía de mi creación Ja y lo dejare como esta, tampoco es muy original y tan creativo pero eso es así nomás, le tengo cariño! **

**Espero que me lean…recuerdo que llegue como hasta el capitulo 11, así que después de revisarlos, creo los iré actualizando rápido porque muchos capítulos ya están listos, obvio con errores pero que editare.**

**Jajajja bien ya todo dicho…**

**Me despido**

**Atte.**

**Akane Tsukino de Kou**

**P.D : Ams la foto sin colores que es la imagen para representar mi historia, portada del fic, es un FANART que dibuje hace 4 años, tengo varios de S&S, de Ranma ½ también, pero mas de Serena y mi Seiyita….las que les gusten DE EL tengo un fanart muy atractivo de este personaje …pero sin color…si alguna sabe pintarlo me gustaría que me dijera como se hace o enviársela para que la coloree.**

**¡Ahora si!**

**Fin de la aclaración.**


	2. Capitulo 1 Vidas

_¡Hola!... esta es una nueva historia, es triste pero es real, pues muchas veces la realidad supera la ficción y nos sorprendemos de lo que nuestra propia vida es._

_Pero sabemos que tenemos que levantarnos de las situaciones difíciles y seguir adelante._

_He leido varias historias y Sailor Moon será siempre mi anime favorito, aun lo veo pues me encanta la personalidad de su personaje principal; mi querida Serena._

_Es un Serena y Seiya; son una de mis parejas favorita del anime, así que de todo corazón espero que les agrade y me acompañen._

_Ya no las hago esperar…_

_Por favor lean…_

_**Summary: **__Serena es una jovencita que por los duros golpes que la vida le dará tendrá una gran Herida en el corazón._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de las mejores series de anime._

"_**Herida"**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Vidas**_

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Serena?"

"¿si?"

"¿Qué hiciste de comer hija?"

"¡mama! pero que haces levantada sabes que no puedes, ve acostarte ¡anda! yo te llevo la comida"

"Serena sabes que no me gusta pasármela acostada y me siento mejor, déjame y te ayudo para que comamos en la mesa"

"pero…-

"anda cariño, hoy me siento bien"

la chica iba a protestar pero vio en los ojos de su madre la ilusión de compartir juntas una tarde sin que ella la atendiera en la cama

"esta bien se hará como quieras pero al primer malestar te acuestas mami ¿si?"

"ok mi pequeña enfermera"

Serena es una linda niña de 13 años humilde de honestos sentimientos que vive cerca del campo de la propiedad Kou, en el pueblo Ilusión. Ella es rubia de ojos azul cielo, es muy soñadora y piensa que algún día su príncipe azul llegara, nunca ha besado a un chico y espera que su primer beso sea con el indicado, es hermosa y pesar de su corta edad tiene el cuerpo de una adolescente desarrollada, tiene una figura muy linda y es admirada por varios jóvenes y hombres mas adultos que por su trabajo esta expuesta a su vista, pero ella es ingenua y no se da cuenta de lo que despierta en ellos.

Vive con su mama Serenity Satomi, que sufre de una enfermedad del corazón que la inutiliza de energía y de vivir normalmente, Serena tiene que ganarse la vida vendiendo comida, su madre le enseño a cocinar, eso les da el dinero justo para vivir, Serena es iletrada porque la escuela le queda lejos y su mama no tuvo dinero como para enviarla, asi que es una chica campesina con espiritu de supervivencia pues la enfermedad de su madre se le diagnostico hace 4 años y ha tenido que vivir desde los 9 como una mujercita a cargo de su hogar.

El padre se Serena abandono a Serenity cuando estaba embarazada asi que ella no sabe nada de él y no le importa solo vive por y para su mama, ya que Serenity le contó la verdad muy pequeña pero Serena entendió lo que su madre paso por eso la cuida mucho y ella es toda su familia.

"te quedo muy rico el almuerzo"

"que bueno que te gusto mami, bueno sabes ya tengo lista las bandejas asi que en un rato mas voy a vender la comida"

"cuidate mucho hija"

"si mama"

"sabes que hay gente malvada"

"ya me has dicho lo mismo mama y del tiempo que llevo no me ha pasado nada, solo les vendo su almuerzo y ya esta_ dijo categórica _ además la Sra. Luna de ves en cuando me ve y tambien se preocupa por mi y esta el Sr. Kasegui, el tambien me cuida mama"

"de todos modos cuídate mi niña y vende mucha comida"

"claro nos vemos al rato"

"adios pequeña"__mi Serena tan mujercita mi niña, eres lo mas preciado que tengo en la vida y nunca me has reclamado nada, el no tener un padre, ni el hecho de no tener muchos juguetes cuando mas chiquitita, eres bastante madura para tu corta edad, te quiero tanto mi muñequita"_

Se acosto en su cama y se dispuso a dormir pues mucho rato fuera de ella le podia afectar y queria cuidarse por su hija.

.

.

.

.

.

…Residencia Kou…

"¿donde esta tu hermano?"_irrumpio en la sala algo alterado_

"supongo que te refieres a Seiya"

"¿por supuesto donde esta?

"debe de andar por los alrededores"

"ese chiquillo, sabes que hizo lo mismo que Yaten…el muy tonto se salto las clases en la escuela pero ya me va a oír"

"papa no te enojes créeme que todos los jóvenes lo hacen"

"¡mis hijos no hacen esas cosas Taiki!tu eres el mas ordenado y un ejemplo, asi que no estes de acuerdo"

"papa que exagerado eres si hasta yo lo hice asi que no te enojes de mas"

"con ustedes no se puede"_salio furioso_

…Llegando y Viendo la escena Yaten comento

"¡que onda! otra vez nuestro viejo echando humos"

"ya sabes siempre Dn. Cascarrabias y su mal genio"

"asi que Seiya me hizo caso e hizo la cimarra"

"si pero me pregunto para que"

"a lo mejor salio con una chica"

"no lo creo de seguro esta por ahí componiendo alguna canción"

"si tienes razón nuestro hermano ama cantar y creo que en el futuro seria un excelente cantante"

"eso si papa no lo impide ya sabes como es"

"poco me importa lo que diga, a veces me aburro de vivir aquí tan recluido como si fuera una cárcel, pero pronto cumpliré los 18 y podré hacer lo que se me venga en gana"

"eso sera el próximo año pero no te precipites hermano, todo a su tiempo"

Los kou son una familia adinerada que tiene mucho prestigio, la cabeza de esta es Roberto Kou el padre de Taiki, Yaten y Seiya. Roberto es un hombre duro, estricto, dictador a veces, algo descarado, impone siempre sus ideales ante que los de los demas, pero que en el fondo aunque no sea expresivo ama a sus hijos los cuales son lo mas importante en su vida junto con su esposa Erika.

Taiki de 20 es muy apuesto y estudia Psicología en la universidad, le va muy bien en sus estudios, es tranquilo, sociable y le gusta mucho leer, en el fondo también le gusta el canto pero lo oculta y por el momento no tiene novia.

Yaten de 17 va en su ultimo año de preparatoria, el es un chico reservado en sus sentimientos, serio, pero no lo es en sus relaciones amorosas ya que anda con cuanta mujer puede, a tenido varias novias porque se sabe apuesto y sabe que le va bien con las chicas pero no formaliza nada con ninguna, también le gusta cantar y algún día le gustaria tener una banda aunque sea por hobby.

Seiya de 15 años, es muy guapo y atractivo, tiene muchas chicas que mueren por el (N.A: y a quien no) pero el aun no tiene novia ni da su primer beso pues el amor es importante para el y tiene que ser con la chica indicada. Va en tercero de secundaria, el es un enamorado de la música, ama cantar, componer y estar a solas cuando lo hace pues necesita inspiración y para eso el tiene su lugar secreto que es Kimoku; su rio en el cual se va a bañar cuando quiere estar solo y disfrutar de los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Los tres son muy guapos y tienen bastantes pretendientes en su escuela y Taiki en la universidad, los chicos se quieren mucho y son muy unidos, solo les gustaría tener mas libertad ya que su papa es algo anticuado, pero a pesar de todo lo quieren.

.

.

.

.

.

…en el río Kimoku…

Una guitarra suena con una hermosa voz

**Las palabras perfectas nunca cruzaron por mi mente,**

**porque no habia nada alli… pero en ti,**

**Sentia cada onza de mi, gritando afuera,**

**pero el sonido fue atrapado en lo profundo de mi ser**

**Todo lo que deseé, esta apenas a la derecha mas alla de mi,**

**pero rapidamente me aferraron a la tierra,**

**podría estar pegado aqui por miles de años,**

**sin mis brazos para arrastrarme en el suelo.**

**Alli tu estas, parada frente de mi **

**Alli tu estas, parada frente de mi **

**Todo este miedo cae lejos, y me dejas desnudo,**

**Me sostiene cerca, porque la necesito para guiarme para estar a salvo.**

**No, No esperaré por siempre **

**No, No esperaré por siempre**

**En la confusión, y las consecuencias,**

**Tu eres mi señal de fuego,**

**la unica resolución y la unica alegría,**

**es la chispa débil del perdón en tus ojos.**

**Alli tu estas, parada frente de mi **

**Alli tu estas, parada frente de mi **

**Todo este miedo cae lejos, y me dejas desnudo,**

**Me sostiene cerca, porque la necesito para guiarme para estar a salvo.**

**Alli tu estas, parada frente de mi **

**Alli tu estas, parada frente de mi **

**Todo este miedo cae lejos, y me dejas desnudo,**

**Me sostiene cerca, porque la necesito para guiarme para estar a salvo.**

**No, No esperaré por siempre**

Al terminar de cantar Seiya sonrió por su composición

"vaya, creo que quedo buena, se las mostrare a los chicos mas tarde a ver que les parece"

Se recostó en el pasto y vio el hermoso atardecer

"que hermosa creación, el cielo esta genial, es un privilegio poder verlo"

…Se enderezo y quito la ropa para luego sumergirse en el rio que tanto lo relaja, luego nado y salio a la superficie con una idea en su cabeza…

"señal de fuego"

.

.

.

.

.

…Ciudad de Tokio

"toc, toc"

"¡Que!"

"cielos que humor"

"lo siento, pasa, pero estoy algo apurada"

"si me di cuenta"_al ver que estaba parada sin decir nada fue sospechoso_

"¿Qué?"

"amiga ¿sabes que te quiero mucho cierto?"_inquirio agitando las pestañas_

"aha"_respondio fastidiada_

"y sabes que eres mi mejor amiga ¿cierto?"_inquirio nuevamente_

"aha"_dijo sin siquiera mirarla_

"Y… sabes que siempre estare cuando me necesites…-

"¿Que quieres que haga?"

"¿crees que vengo a pedirte algo?"

"por supuesto"

"¡oye! Tengo derecho a ser emotiva a veces"_dijo ofendida_

"y justo cuando estoy ocupada"

"bueno como te decia sabes que eres…_la interrumpio_

"ve directo al grano"

"remplázame"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"atiende mis paciente por mi por favor hazlo"_hizo chongitos con los dedos_

"oye tengo cita con Artemis ademas mi horario termino y ahora voy a casa"

"porfa que te cuesta tengo que estar a las 6 en el ensayo"

"gracias por insinuar que tu vida es mas importante que la mia"

"anda ayúdame"_suplico_

"aquí la ginecóloga eres tu"

"pero estas en practica profesional y puedes ejercer con el doctorado que tienes en medicina genetista, además de que eres veterinaria"

"porque no se lo pediste a Nicolás"

"el tiene turno hasta la noche"

"todo yo"

"amiguita sabes que si no hubiera hecho algo antes para no pedirte este favor no te lo pediria, porfa porfa porfa Setsu…¿si?"

"Uy ¡Ya! esta bien…Si Artemis se enfada tu le pedirás disculpas y le dices que fuiste la causante de cancelar nuestra cena"

"gracias amiga sabes que te quiero y que si no fuera importante no te molestaría, además uno no se casa todos los días"

"Si, si ve"

"nos vemos, ¡Ah! antes de que se me olvide… toma, esta es la lista de los 3 ultimos, te quiero"

…Salio feliz logrado su objetivo

"que mas da, ahora a disculparme con mi novio"

Setsuna Meiou es una bella mujer de 28 años, es doctora, estudio medicina general y se especializo en genética y actualmente estudia ginecología, esta por titularse, también es veterinaria, es muy inteligente lo que le permitió en poco tiempo tener varios títulos, es la mejor amiga de Esmeralda, su amiga medico al igual que ella la cual simpre le pide favores.

Es una mujer sociable de buenos sentimientos y guarda en su corazon una herida muy grande que la atormenta a veces pero que el tiempo a sabido curar y solo los mas cercanos conocen, a pesar de todo ama su trabajo y a sus amigos.

Su novio es Artemis Takeshiro, hombre de 38 años, alto y muy guapo de cabello blanco hasta los hombros y ojos lila, el es un empresario con buena estabilidad económica y pronto quiere hacerla su esposa.

Nicolas Nanomiya es un doctor de 29 años amigo de Setsuna, Esmeralda Shiboe tiene 27 años tambien amiga de ambos, los tres son colegas en la clinica 'ALTO', Nicolas es un buen tipo y hace poco termino una relacion amorosa y por el momento esta soltero. Esmeralda esta comprometida con Andre Lacroix, un frances de 30, los dos se aman y en 2 semanas dan el si.

.

.

.

.

.

"por fin apareciste"

"¿Qué? ¿por que?"

"papa quiere regañarte porque te fuiste de pinta"

"eso fue ayer, pero que le pasa, no pensé que se molestaría tanto"

"tu sabes cuando mama se va a ver a sus familiares siempre se queda sensible"

"bueno quería decirles que compuse una nueva canción"

"hay hermanito en vez de andar componiendo cancioncitas románticas deberías de estar con alguna chica"

"mira Yaten tu en lo único que piensas es en mujeres"

"pues son lo mejor que hay"

"pero no formalizas con ninguna"

"¡Y eso que! además hay tanta chica linda que es bueno saber como son todas"

"mujeriego"

"aburrido"

"caliente"

"niñita"

"¡Ya basta chicos!_Taiki paro la discusión_ mejor porque no nos muestras esa cancion nueva Seiya"_pide el mas sensato de los tres para terminar con esa infantil discusión_

"esta bien"

…canto la cancion y los chicos encomiaron la creación de su hermano…

"te quedo buena, es como si buscaras a esa persona especial y quieres que pronto llegue"

"asi es Taiki"

"solo espero que no sea del sexo masculino"_dijo burlandose el platinado_

"callate Yaten"_le lanzo un cojin_"el hecho de que crea en el amor verdadero no significa que sea gay"

"si pero esas cursilerías son de mujeres, pero bueno algo es algo"

"ya cierra la boca tonto"

.

.

.

.

.

(dias después)

…colegio Kaiser…

"hola"

"ah hola"

"em…yo…he…oye has ¿visto a tu hermano?"

"no ¿Por qué?"

"es que queria hablar con el"

"¿y de que si se puede saber?"

"b-bueno yo…"-

"mi querida Kakyu pierdes tu tiempo con Seiya, no creo que te de el si"

"o…oye que te hace pensar q…que yo…-"

"es obvio que te mueres por el"

"p…pero eso no…"_guardo silencio_

"¿Ves? se que es asi pero a Seiya no le interesas"

"que pesado eres"

"soy sincero, el muy iluso cree en esas cosas de las almas gemelas"

"pues es un chico muy romántico"

"es un idiota"

"el idiota eres tu que juega con las chicas, indeciso"

"yo sabré lo que hago con mi vida"

"pues entonces no te metas en la mia"

"bueno has lo que quieras"

…La chica se fue a la azotea pues mas de alguna vez vio al pelinegro alli, llegando al dichoso lugar vio al chico con guitarra en mano mirando el cielo

"disculpa ¿te interrumpo?"

"…ah Kakyu…no como crees solo… estaba pensando"

"¿puedo?"_hizo el ademán de sentarse a su lado_

"claro"

"y… ¿en que piensas?"

"en muchas cosas"

…el chico vio el gesto de pregunta de la chica…

"en nada importante"

"creo que si viniste hasta aquí para estar solo es porque tus pensamientos son importantes"

"bueno en parte si"

"y como tu amiga ¿no soy digna de saber lo que piensas?"

"es que son temas míos, no te ofendas por favor es solo que no quiero hablar de mis asuntos"

"esta bien pero te perdono si me compones un tema"

"ah es que…bueno lo intentare"

…se hizo un silencio incomodo para la pelirroja, pues quería sincerarse con el chico, le gustaba mucho e incluso sabia que lo amaba desde que lo conoció y necesitaba decírselo…

"S…Seiya y-yo, quería decirte que…"-

"¿Qué?"

"yo…tu…eh…"-

"dime Kakyu"

"que me gustas"

…el chico no se sorprendió pues ella era algo obvia, pero trato de ser un caballero…

"Kakyu yo…"-

"espera yo…mas que gustarme…estoy enamorada de ti"

"Kakyu"

"nos conocemos desde niños y me gustaria que me dieras una oportunidad"

"yo…es que…"

"por favor Seiya no me rechaces"_se acerco a sus labios rapidamente pero el la detuvo y suavemente la alejo_

"yo no quiero hacerte falsas expectativas, quiero que sepas que para mi eres mi amiga, lo siento"_le dijo viendola a los ojos_

"pero podemos intentarlo"_dijo suplicante_

"eres una chica muy linda de seguro hay algun chico al que le gustas"_se alejo un poco_

"pero quiero que ese chico seas tu"_ volvio a acercarse lo suficiente_

"discúlpame yo…no puedo corresponderte"_se puso de pie_

"pero Seiya"_lo imito_

"es que yo…solo te veo como una amiga, lo siento de verdad"_dijo siendo sincero_

"esta bien, discúlpame tu a mi por humillarme de esta manera"_volteo con lagrimas en los ojos_

"no te humillaste, eres una niña sensible y eso es muy noble de tu parte"_la tomo de los hombros_

"solo avísame cuando cambies de opinión"

"OK"

…la pelirroja se fue y Seiya se quedo pensando…

"_Lo siento Kakyu…pero no puedo hacer eso…se que aun no me enamorado y que me gustaria hacerlo, encontrar a mi musa…algún dia pasara y sabré lo que significa ese sentimiento y besare por primera vez a la chica de mis sueños"_

.

.

.

.

.

…en el campo…

"comida"_gritaba Serena ofreciendo el alimento para ser vendido"

"mira quien esta ahí hermanito, la chica que te trae loco"

"Serena"_dice Diamante, el desde que conocio a la rubia se enamoro de ella, el chico tiene 16 años, observo a la chica, venia con un vestido un poco arriba de la rodilla color rosado y algo ajustado pues ella tenia poca ropa y usaba los vestidos de juventud de su madre, venia con sus acostumbrados chongitos, los que la hacia verse muy inocente pero a la vez sexy para algunos.

"mira Rubeus esa niña es la que trae loco a Diamante, creo que cuando crezca sera muy linda"

"pues ya lo es"

"¿ah?"

"es muy hermosa y…_se callo_

"oye tiene 13 años, es algo chica, no la veas con otros ojos, tiene la edad de mi hermanita"

"yo no he dicho nada grave Josh, porque tendra 13 años pero sus atributos son de una niña desarrolladita"

"bueno si"_admitio no podia negar que al lado de su hermana Serena era una mujer pues sus pechos eran algo generosos y sus caderas un poco anchas, tenia un cuerpo envidiable para su edad pero a el le molestaba ver que hombres grandes se la comieran con los ojos.

"Rubeus tiene razon esta niñita esta que se antoja"_dijo Malachite, el veia a la rubia y sus bajos instintos lo hacian desear poseerla.

"dejen de mirar tanto a la niña y mejor trabajemos"

"oye hermano ella sera mi novia no la mires tu ya tienes mujer y es de tu edad"

"ya hermanito no te enojes y no estoy viejo tengo 25"

Los demas trabajadores de los Kou tambien eran hombres adultos, Rubeus 22, Malachite 25 hermano de Diamante, Kunsite 30, Jedite 28, Josh 25.

"que bien vendi casi toda la comida"

"hola Serena"_dijo alguien atrás de ella_

"hola Diamante"_saludo feliz la rubia_

"oye me preguntaba si querrías salir unos de estos dias conmigo"

"no lo se"_se sonrojo pues el chico era guapo_

"anda sabes que me gustas mucho"

"que cosas dices"

"es verdad lo que digo"

"esta bien, lo pensare"

"de acuerdo, me avisas"

"ok, adios"

La chica se fue a su casa y atendio como siempre a su madre, lavo, barrio, tendio la ropa, hizo la cena para mas tarde y ordeno todo lo que pudo su casa, hasta que dieron las 7 de la tarde y le dieron ganas de ir a refrescarse.

"¡ay! estoy cansada creo que iré a dar una vuelta...a ver_ checo el reloj _aun no es muy tarde, mama esta durmiendo, mmm…si iré.

Se dirigio al rio que queda cerca del bosque pues ella iba ahí cuando queria estar sola, se fue con un vestido de tiritas de color celeste hasta debajo de la rodilla con unas sandalias algo viejas del mismo color.

Al llegar al rio pudo escuchar el tarareo de una canción

"hay alguien aquí, que lastima pensé que no habria nadie"_se quejo_

Al acercarse mas a la orilla habia ropa tirada de hombre y una guitarra, pero cuando estuvo frente al rio se quedo muda cuando vio como un chico de cabellos negro atado a una coleta corta salia mojado con los ojos cerrados.

"Q…que…lindoooo…"

Le pareció el hombre mas guapo que hubiera visto, sus ojos almendrados y azul marino la dejaron anonadada, no podía dejar de admirarlo…se veía muy apuesto de perfil

El aludido giro sintiendo una mirada, vio a la chica que lo observaba y como se espanto al verla observándolo ni tiempo se dio de ver lo bonita que estaba

"¡Oye tu! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!"

El grito del pelinegro la saco del trace en el que se encontraba y salio de su ensimismamiento

"y…yo l…lo s-siento no quise mirarte s-solo..."_se disculpo sin poder hablar de corrido_

"Este es mi río ¡¿Como es que sabes de el?!"_grito enojado_

No supo que responder

"¡Anda Respóndeme!_volvió a preguntar molesto_

"es q…que…me voy"_volteo y se dispuso a irse corriendo, pero Seiya se salio del agua en calzoncillos y la siguió hasta que la alcanzo y tomo del brazo y la giro bruscamente

"Ven aca"

"¡suéltame!"

Serena se impulso para seguir de frente pero su pie choco con una piedra y perdió el equilibrio y Seiya por tratar de ayudarla termino cayendo junto con ella al suelo aunque cerca del río pues estaban en la orilla y les salpico agua

La rubia callo encima del joven y su cabeza quedo escondida en el cuello de este, pero cuando se enderezo un poco sus mirada se encontraron y cada uno se quedo perdido en la mirada del otro.

"y…yo"

"Y-yo _dijeron al unísono nerviosos sintiendo sus corazones latir rápidamente_

**Continuara…**

**Hooola… ¿Qué les pareció?, bueno no soy muy buena en esto pero la practica me ayudara a mejorar…espero q les guste si es que quieren seguir leyendo….bueno me despido chicas…**


	3. Capitulo 2 Sentir

"_**Herida"**_

_**C**__**apitulo**__** 2**_

_._

_**Sentir**_.

.

.

.

Serena se impulso para seguir de frente pero su pie choco con una piedra y perdió el equilibrio y Seiya por tratar de ayudarla termino cayendo junto con ella al suelo aunque cerca del río pues estaban en la orilla y les salpico agua.

La rubia callo encima del joven y su cabeza quedo escondida en el cuello de este, pero cuando se enderezo un poco sus miradas se encontraron y cada uno se quedo perdido en la mirada del otro.

"y-yo"

"y-yo _dijeron al unísono nerviosos sintiendo sus corazones latir rapidamente_

Seiya vio el rostro de la chica y quedo prendado de ella pues era preciosa y no podia dejar de admirar toda su faz…no sabia porque su acelerado corazón latia de esa manera.

Serena estaba igual que el viendo su atractivo y hermoso rostro y sentia el cabalgar de sus latidos por el chico que tenia a tan solo 2 centímetros de su cara.

"eh…y-yo…-"

"estas encima"_le dijo con voz suave tratando de sonar divertido, pero no lo estaba del todo, pues el tenerla tan cerca lo inquietaba demasiado_

"ay discúlpame"_se levanto roja como tomate, el tambien se puso de pie y tambien estaba sonrojado_

"no descuida ¿estas bien?"

"si, pero creo que yo deberia de preguntarte eso"_

"si estoy bien, no pesas nada"

"aha…"_no sabia que decir estaba muy nerviosa, sintió que su estomago se apretó.

"no me has respondido"_volteo a ver al pelinegro_

"¿eh?…eh yo-y-yo pienso q-que…-

"¿Qué?"

"que deberias vestirte"

Se puso muy rojo y se avergonzó al verse en esas fachas en frente de ella pues sentia mucho nerviosismo al tenerla cerca y sus calzoncillos estaban mojados por lo que cualquier sentimiento fuerte podia delatarlo su entrepierna.

"OH lo siento"_ se volteo y se puso sus pantalones y camisa

Ella miro hacia otro lado

Ya listo le hablo

"¿por que estas acá?"_le encaro_

"oye este rio tambien es mio yo he venido varias veces a bañarme"_se defendio_

"¡pero estas propiedades le pertenecen a mi familia!"_le grito, pero ella molesta por ver que se creía dueño del lugar le respondió

"y eso que, de seguro ellos no saben de este lugar, por lo que puedo venir si quiero"_le dijo segura_

"no te corresponde"_le reprocho Seiya_

"este es un lugar libre, ademas no te hago daño viniendo"

"nunca te habia visto"

"es que vengo en las mañanas"

"¿y por que viniste a estas horas?"_pregunto_

"porque si"_respondió simplemente_

"¿a si?

"eres muy preguntón"

"tengo derecho a saber de los intrusos que vienen a MI rio"

"¡que antipático! Yo solo vengo porque es un lugar hermoso, pero si tanto te molesta ya no vendré"

El joven vio los ojos tristes de la chica, no supo porque pero se sintio culpable por ello por lo quiso remediar el error.

La rubia giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse pero la voz del joven la detuvo

"espera"_ella volteo con un seño triste_

"discúlpame creo que exagere"

"pues si lo creo"_el joven se le acerco_

"Seiya Kou"_extendio su mano_

"¿Qué?"

"me estoy presentando, ese es mi nombre"

"ah mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena Satomi"

"es un placer conocerte Serena"_su nombre en sus labios le parecio tan agradable _te ofrezco una disculpa"

"aceptada"_ambos estrecharon sus manos y sintieron una electricidad muy comoda y el aceleramiento de sus corazones nuevamente, el chico veia a Serena y admiraba su formada figura pues la joven era muy atractiva

"espero que podamos ser amigos"_sugirio_

"claro, no me opongo, solo que no vuelvas a ser tan descortés"

"pues a ambos parece que nos gusta venir a estar solos aquí"

"si este lugar es mágico"

"pienso igual que tu"

Ambos se sonrieron y se vieron fijamente a sus ojos y los azul cielo de Serena le parecieron los mas bellos ojos vistos a Seiya

"ah…yo… me tengo que ir"

"si yo también…mmm… ¿te acompaño?"

"claro"

Se fueron juntos y caminaron en silencio pero ambos nunca antes habian sentido las cosas que les pasaban en estos momentos, de hecho no les disgustaba…caminaron hasta que cada uno se despidio con un gesto y se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

"ya llegue mama"_grito y se acerco a la pequeña habitación de su madre y la vio tejiendo_

"Serena, dime como te fue"

"bien, Sali a caminar un rato y fui a mi rio, estaba muy lindo hoy"_dijo sonriendo mas refiriendose al chico que al rio_

"¿estas contenta?"_dijo su madre notando su alegre animo_

"claro mama, siempre llegar y verte es bueno"

"¿segura que es solo por eso?"

"eh si ¿por que mas podria ser?"_trato de sonar convincente_

"no lo se noto un brillo diferente en ti mi niña"_se expreso feliz, ya que conocia perfectamente a su querida niña y sabia que no se equivocaba._

"hay mama que cosas dices"

"es que te conozco"

"jaja mejor…servire la cena"

"como quieras"__no me engañas algo te paso__ penso su mama_

En la cocina

"debe haberse dado cuenta que algo me pasa"_para sus adentros se pregunto_ _pero ¿que me pasa? es solo un chico que conoci hoy, pero era tan lindo, guapo, atractivo, varonil, con una espalda ancha, alto y…¡pero que estoy pensando!, que tonta eres Serena lo acabas de conocer y pareces boba recordandolo, además si es el hijo de los patrones del campo es obvio que es un chico de dinero y por ende debe tener novia…novia__no supo porque eso le oprimio el corazon_

"Seiya _dijo suspirando_…que lindo nombre"

.

.

.

.

.

Seiya llego a su habitación y se recosto mirando el techo, pero en realidad solo pensaba en ella

"_que linda niña…es muy tierna…creo que fui algo pesado con ella cuando la regañe, pero es que no sabia lo que sentia en ese momento…nunca me he sentido asi con ninguna mujer…mi corazón aun esta feliz por conocerla"_

"Serena, que hermoso nombre…y tambien la dueña"_dijo en voz alta_

"¿Qué dueña?"_pregunto un atractivo peliplateado a su llegada inesperada a la habitación_

"¿eh?...eh no nada hablaba solo"

"¿y desde cuando?"

"cuando pienso que no hay nadie a mi alrededor"

"ay disculpame entonces por interrumpir tus pensamientos en voz alta"

"no es para tanto Yaten"

"y por si no lo sabes esta tambien es mi habitación"

"lo se"

"no se porque papa insiste en que durmamos en la misma habitación"

"sera para que nos llevemos mejor"

"si debe ser eso"

"claro"

"¿y de donde vienes?"

"de por ahí"_dijo con una hermosa sonrisa_

"¿y por que traes esa cara?"

"¿que cara?"

"la de tarado que traes, ¡que! ¿te paso algo?"

"que cariñoso hermanito y si me pasara algo no te lo contaria"

"bueno alla tu"

Los días pasaron y los chicos no se habian vuelto a ver, ambos pensaban el uno en el otro, pero la rubia con su trabajo, ir al pueblo a comprar, atender a su mama y hacer los quehaceres no le dio de mucho tiempo y Seiya habia tenido pruebas que dar en la escuela asi que habia estado estudiando, hasta que un dia el se decidio hacer algo, por lo que llego al rio en la mañana ya que recordaba que Serena le habia dicho que a esas horas iba.

Ahora fue el turno de Seiya verla bañandose y para el pelinegro fue increíble pues ella estaba con su ropa interior y sus curvas se le pegaban, sintio un calor en su estomago y que su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar, el ser un adolescente en desarrollo le pasaba la cuenta ya que todo sentimiento fuerte hacia una mujer que le hiciera sintir se concentraba en su entrepierna.

Serena se sintio observada y se giro

"OH, yo lo siento"

"no, no digas nada creo que la ultima vez me disculpe y puedes venir cuando quieras"

"gracias"_dijo sonrojada_

Después de un rato, en el cual ella aprovecho para vestirse con su short de mezclilla y polera rosa de tirantes algo vieja, se encontraban sentados conversando

"si vamos a ser amigos tenemos que conocernos ¿no lo crees?"

"si tienes razon"

"ok, comenzare yo… ¿que edad tienes?"

"14 los cumpli hace 1 semana"

"¿en serio?"_le sorprendio un poco, aunque mas por su cuerpo, porque el rostro de Serena era muy dulce y tierno, pero sus atributos eran de una chica un poco mas grande.

"claro"

"ah es que tu cuerpo es-e-es"_balbucio ya que paseo su mirada por las piernas de la chica y quedo embobado y no pudo evitar mirar sus pechos pues tenia compañeras de colegio que tenian menos que Serena y ella lo ponia nervioso_

"¿que pasa con mi cuerpo?"

"no nada no me hagas caso"

"ah bueno…y dime ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"16 los cumplí antes de ayer"

"ah, y por lo que veo te gusta la música"_dijo señalando su guitarra_

"me fascina, amo cantar y componer"

"eso debe ser fantastico…poder hacer melodías con tu voz"

"bueno dicen que cantar es un don"

"¿en serio?...y ¿Qué es un don?"

"un don es una cualidad especial con la que se nace, se puede trabajar para pulirla pero un don es algo que solo uno tiene"

"ah ya entiendo, me pregunto si yo tandre alguno"

"claro, todos tenemos uno"

"ah…o sea que yo tengo un don"

"lo mas seguro es que si"

"no se me ocurre ninguno"

"pero piensa en uno"

"mmm…bueno a mi me gusta cocinar, mama dice que cocino muy rico"

"ves, a lo mejor ese es tu don"

"si es verdad"_se sintio feliz al pensar que poseia un don al igual que Seiya_

"¿sabes?"

"que"

"me gustaria algun dia probar tu don"

"b-bueno yo podria traer comida hecha por mi para que la probaras"

"eso me gustaría"

Los dos sonrieron y se miraron fijamente por largos instantes, Serena se puso nerviosa por eso fue la primera en perder el contacto visual.

Paso un mes y medio en el cual los dos se volvieron muy amigos y se contaron mas detalladamente sus vidas aunque siempre se veían en kimoku y hablaban largas horas, ella supo en que escuela iba el, pero cuando hablaba mucho de eso ella cambiaba el tema porque le daba pena que el se enterara de que era analfabeta asi que le invento que iba en una escuela publica en el pueblo.

Serena se estaba enamorando del joven, no hacia otra cosa que pensar en el…cada encuentro con el alegraba su vida y contaba las horas para volver a verlo.

Una tarde Seiya venia del colegio con su guitarra en la espalda, pero se vino por otro camino que se conectaba con el pueblo de los trabajadores de su hacienda…al observar noto que era un lugar humilde con varias personas…de lejos diviso a Serena y se fijo que venia con unas bolsas en ambas manos…se le acerco alegre por encontrársela.

"bombón que bueno verte"

"Seiya…pero ¿que haces por aquí?"

"nada solo me vine por otro camino"

"vienes de la escuela"

"si ¿y tu a que horas vas?"

"a…es que…yo…sali mas temprano…eso si…"_no se le ocurrio mejor excusa_

"ah que bien…oye porque no me acompañas"

"¿a donde?"

"al rio…es que sabes, tengo una canción que quiero que escuches"

"pero es que ahora tengo que hacer la comida"

"anda…no te quitare mucho tiempo ¿si?"

"mmm…bueno pero no te tardes mucho ¡¿he?!"

"claro"

Fueron a su lugar de encuentro, se sentaron en una piedra del rio y Seiya con guitarra en mano le dijo a Serena que era una cancion que habia compuesto

"tienes que sorprenderme"

"eso haré"

Comenzó rasgueando las cuerdas y a cantar bajo la atenta mirada de su bombon…

**eres todo lo que pedia**

**lo que mi alma vacia**

**queria sentir**

**eres lo que tanto esperaba**

**lo que en sueños buscaba**

**y que en ti descubri**

**tu has llegado a encender, cada parte de mi alma**

**cada espacio de mi ser, ya no tengo corazón**

**ni ojos para nadie**

**solo para ti…**

…miraba fijamente a la rubia como tratando de decirle algo…eso es lo que ella pensaba…

**eres el amor de mi vida, el destino lo sabia**

**y hoy te puso ante mi**

**y cada vez que miro al pasado**

**es que entiendo que a tu lado**

**siempre pertenecí**

**tu has llegado a encender, cada parte de mi alma**

**cada espacio de mi ser, ya no tengo corazón**

**ni ojos para nadie**

**solo para ti…**

…estaba muy emocionada escuchando la cancion porque Seiya tenia una voz hermosa e interpretaba en ese espacio que era de los dos…

**solo para ti**

**solo para ti**

**esto es de verdad**

**lo puedo sentir**

**se que mi lugar**

**es junto a ti**

**u-u**

**eres todo lo que pedia, lo que no conocia**

**y que en ti descubri**

…al terminar la cancion le dedico una sonrisa enorme a la chica…

"dime bombón ¿te gusto?"

"es…es…hermosa…yo…Seiya…"

"es para la chica que me gusta"_lo dijo emocionado_

Serena sintio como una bofetada lo dicho por su mejor amigo, le brillaron los ojos tratando contener las lagrimas que asomaban por salir…el suelo se habia abierto bajo sus pies y sentia un dolor muy grande en su pecho…

"¿pasa algo bombón?"

"…"_no sabia que decir, pensó que el chico al mirarla de esa manera mientras cantaba le estaba diciendo que ella era esa persona…

"bombon"

"es…g…genial…e…esta muy…hermosa…"_dijo con la vista baja_

"¿en serio?"

"s…si…te aseguro… _ al fin alzó la vista fingiendo alegria_q-que…le encantara"

"sabia que te sorprenderia"

"s…si…"

"bombon…yo…"_fue interrumpido por el timbre de su celular_

Sin poder obviarlo vio su celular y tuvo que contestar

"¿Qué?...es mi hermano Yaten_ contesto_si…esta bien…ok…en un momento estoy alla…de acuerdo…adios

"¿todo bien?_fingiendo una sonrisa_

"si, pero me tengo que ir…bueno…después hablamos…"

"s…si…claro"_el se fue dejando a la chica con el corazon herido…

Momentos después de Seiya irse Serena se desplomo en el suelo llorando…

.

.

.

.

.

…En la ciudad…

En un restaurante muy elegante en un piso con vista hacia la cuidad de Tokio, una pareja se encuentra en una mesa conversando

"Setsu ahora que estamos aquí, solos y sin interrupciones me siento muy feliz"

"¿en serio? Yo tambien pero tienes que felicitarme por poder tener hoy esta cita"

"lo se, tuviste que cancelar las citas con tus pacientes hoy, lo siento pero no me arrepiento, ya queria tenerte toda para mi"

"bueno en realidad asi como se dice cancelar…no fue"

"entonces ¿entendi mal?"

"se podria decir que si, pues veras, le pedi a una amiga que me reemplazara"

"¿Esmeralda?"

"asi es"

"vaya me sorprende como se caso hace un mes no pense que lo haria"

"no es de extrañar, recuerda que cuando se fue de luna de miel tuve que cubrir muchas de sus horas y el pobre de Nicolas tambien, asi que es como una especie de…"-

"ahora me toca a mi"

"exacto"

"para eso estamos las amigas, eso se dicen entre ustedes"

"los hombres se dicen lo mismo"

"algo así… ¿sabes hermosa?"

"¿si?"

"me muero por besarte"

"pues que estas esperando"

El hombre se acerco y tomo su nuca con la mano y beso verozmente a la chica, luego de besarla se le acerco al oido y le dijo…

"me dieron ganas de ir a mi dpto."

"a mi tambien"

"entonces vamonos"

"pero al mio, esta mas cerca"

Artemis sonrio entendiendo la indirecta, pues el tambien queria llegar muy rapido, pago la cuenta y se fueron directo al departamento de Setsuna.

Al llegar no dieron tiempo para nada, se besaron locamente y el ambiente se torno mas sexual.

"ah…ah Ar-artemis"

"no aguanto mas"

La tomo en brazos y se la llevo a la recamara.

"me encantan tus pechos"_ con voz ronca por la pasion_ "son tan exquisitos"

"amo que te guste mi cuerpo"

"todo de ti e gusta amor"

"te amo, amo como estas ahora"

"te amo y si, mira como me tienes"

"yo no me quedo atrás"

El bajo sus manos y le quito por completo su vestido y con su mano derecha toco su punto sensible.

"me tienes ardiendo amor"

"tu tambien a mi"

Los dos comenzaron a entregarse por completo. Sus respiraciones subieron de intensidad…se reconocieron al instante, sus corazones latían a prisa sabiendo que cada uno le pertenecía al otro. La danza comenzó con frenesí demostrándose todo el amor que estos se profesaban en el ámbito amatorio.

"¡Ah…Aretemis!"

"¡Setsu-nnaaa!"

Siguió embistiéndola rapido y fuerte…hace cuatro que no estaban juntos y ahora se amaban como solo ellos sabian…paso un tiempo en el cual ambos culminarían pronto.

"voy a ll-llegar a-amor"

"y-yo tam-tambien"

Después de un fuerte climax llegaron los dos juntos al orgasmo gritando y gimiendo, pero Artemis dijo algo en el aire…

"¡CASATE CONMIGO!"_dijo el platinado sudando y Setsuna cayendo en su pecho, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se apoyo en su torso y se levanto un poco

"ah… ¿Qué-eee?"_

"eso…amor…sé mi esposa"_aun los dos con sus intimidades unidas_

"p-pero"

"que…_agitado aun _acaso ¿no quieres…casarte conmigo?"

"n-no es eso…es solo… que…ahora…"_lo miro fijamente y rompieron la union que tenian con un gemido

"ahora…q…que…dime algo"_dijo inclinándose hacia delante tomando con su mano diestra el rostro de la mujer

"justo ahora…es muy especial tu manera de pedirme matrimonio"_sonrio

"es que no me atreví en la cena de hoy…estaba nervioso, pero ahora solo…salio"

"estuvimos en una cena romantica…el momento indicado para eso"_dijo con las piernas flectadas y cubriendose sus pechos con algo de la sabana, mirando de frente a su novio

"es que yo soy especial"

"no me cabe la menor duda"

"no me has respondido"

"¿tu que crees?"

"que falta algo para darte un empujoncito"_Setsu arqueo una ceja_

"ya lo veras"_el hombre se levanto desnudo como estaba y de su saco tomo una caja pequeña caja color negro y se arrodillo abriendo el objeto en sus manos…el anillo era hermoso y la peliverde se emociono

"ahora si…Setsuna Meiou… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?"

"Artemis…por supuesto q-que quiero ser tu esposa"_se lanzo a los brazos de su amado y los dos estaban arrodillados y desnudos, el se separo un poco

"te amo Setsuna"

"yo tambien te amo"

"sabe señor Takeshiro"

"digame futura esposa del mismo"

"espero que las veces anteriores que pediste matrimonio no hayan sido como esta"

"claro que no porque solo tu me lograste atrapar, no ha habido otras"

"¿en serio?"

"en serio mi amor"

Unieron sus labios y siguieron con lo que habian interrumpido…

.

.

.

.

.

Luego del episodio en el cual Serena supo que Seiya estaba enamorado de otra, habian pasado cinco dias, en los cuales la rubia estuvo muy triste y su mama lo noto pero no quiso preguntarle nada…Serena habia decidido contarle que tenia un nuevo amigo porque no era nada malo…siempre sonreia y le brillaban los ojitos cuando le hablaba de él, pero estos dias todo habia cambiado.

Al otro dia Seiya había ido en la tarde a casa de la rubia golpeando una ventana sin entrar a decirle que se vieran más tarde. Ella ya más repuesta y resignada acepto.

Quedaron de verse mas noche…a pesar de todo Serena contaba las horas para poder verse quería que pronto fuera media noche y tendría que salir sin permiso…

Seiya se alistaba para salir a su encuentro con bombón, asi le decia de cariño ya que su peinado eran como dos bombones y ella no se oponia, aun recordaba el primer dia que la llamo asi…

*flash back*

_Estaban sentados en el rio viendo el atardecer y en eso Serena se levanta animada_

"_oye"_

"_¿eh?"_

"_ven a bañarte Seiya"_dijo llegando al principio del rio metiendo los pies y pateando el agua levemente_

"_ahora no"_

"_anda ven…el agua esta muy rica"_

"_no insistas bombon"_

"_¿Cómo me llamaste?"_

"_bombon"_

"_¿porque?"_

_Poniéndose de pie y descalzo se acerco al rio y llego junto a ella_

"_por esto"_toco sus chonguitos y ella se sonrojo mucho"_

"_mi peinado"_

"_aha son como dos bombones"_

"_¿y…te…gusta?"_

"_¿tu peinado?_la rubia asintió _si…te ves muy tierna"_

_Se sintió feliz de escuchar esas palabras por parte del pelinegro_

"_y tambien…"_

"_¿eh? …también… ¿Qué?"_

"_tambien…te ves muy bonita"_

"_g-gracias"_ella le sonrio y el quedo prendado de esa hermosa sonrisa…_

*fin flash back*

Tomo su guitarra y se fue por la ventana, si sus hermanos lo veian le preguntarían y a lo mejor se opondrian a que saliera por eso aprovecho que Yaten aun no subia a dormir, pero dejo su cama simulando que estaba ahí pues acomodo sus cojines, tambien dejo la luz apagada y se fue.

"Sei…"-_no alcanzo a terminar porque vio todo apagado asi que con cuidado entro a la habitación y se acosto…

.

.

.

.

.

"espero que mama no se despierte"_decia Serena mientras se alistaba para salir tan tarde, pero es que los jóvenes acordaron nadar en la noche en el rio porque habria luna llena y querian verla juntos…

"_hay mami… ojala no te des cuenta"__penso para sus adentros, hizo lo mismo que Seiya simulando que estaba dormida pero sabia que su mama no se levantaria pues ella la atendia todas las mañanas pero aun asi lo hizo.

Al salir de su humilde pero acogedora casa procuro no hacer ruido…salio con un bolsito gastado el cual tenia unos dulces que ella preparo y algunas cosas para cambiarse…no hacia frio de hecho el clima estaba calido, se puso un viejo short ajustado muy cómodo color naranja y una polerita rosa palido corta de cuadros que dejaba ver su plano vientre y sus hombros.

No se dio cuenta que a lo lejos alguien la vio irse con un sabor amargo.

"¡a donde iras Serena!"

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola! Disculpen si fui muy extensa pero esto ya esta escrito asi jajaja**

**Nos vemos en el prox.**

**Bye!**


	4. Capitulo 3 Enamorarse

_**C**__**apitulo**__** 3**_

_._

_**Enamorarse**_.

.

.

.

Diamante vio como Serena se iba muy rapido de su casa a esas altas horas de la noche y se molesto demasiado, sabia que tenia un nuevo amigo pero no quien era…solo la habia escuchado hablando con Molly, una amiga que tenia, pero no le dijo mucho ni su nombre porque la pelirroja fue la que abordo con el tema a Serena ya que esta queria mantener en secreto su amistad con el pelinegro porque el se lo pidio…Diamante habia salido con ella en una cita pero no logro nada pues ella solo le ofrecio su amistad y el resignado tuvo que aceptar.

"a donde iras Serena"

Se dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa frustrado esperando que a esa persona tambien le tocara solo la amistad de ella pues no soportaría verla con alguien.

Al llegar a su casa escucho unos ruidos que provenían de la pieza de su hermano Malachite…cuando se acerco escucho gemidos y supo que el platinado estaba con una mujer teniendo sexo, este no tenia una relación estable, a lo mas le duraba 2 meses y terminaba, solo le gustaba pasar el momento, los vio porque tenian la puerta entreabierta…se fue a su cama y se tapo los oidos, pero los sonidos eran mas fuertes, asi que se imagino que era el que estaba en la otra habitación, porque el queria hacer lo mismo pero con Serena… muy a su pesar sabia que eso no pasaria.

Sintio que golpeaban la puerta de su casa, al principio no hizo caso pero después al ver la insistencia fue…

"quien es"_pregunto_

"soy yo Molly"_susuro_

"que quieres"

"hablar contigo"

Abrió la puerta

"hola Diamante"_le dio una sonrisa muy linda ya que estaba nerviosa de tener al platinado al frente.

"¿sabes que hora es?"_le pregunto algo molesto_

"se que es tarde p-pero…"_escucho los gemidos y se incomodo_

"es mi hermano"_dijo avergonzado_

"oh…no creo que puedas dormir"

"tampoco creo que podamos hablar"

"es cierto"

"ven vamos afuera"

Salieron y se alejaron bastante

"dime"

"te vi"

"¿de que hablas?"

"vi que espiabas a Serena"

"¡eso no te importa!"

"claro que si…se que te gusta pero ella no te ve de la misma forma"

"lo se no me lo recuerdes"_dijo cabizbajo_

"entiendo como te sientes pero deberias de ver a tu alrededor"

"solo me interesa ella"

"pues no deberia"_se lanzo a sus labios y lo beso, aunque sorprendido Diamante tardo pero al final cedio y respondio al beso…al terminarlo los dos se separaron un poco.

"me gustas mucho Diamante"

"Molly…yo…"-

"estoy dispuesta a entregarme a ti para que veas lo mucho que me importas"

"pero…yo no…"_

"tambien sera mi primera vez"_el la miro sorprendido_

"¿estas segura?"

"completamente"

Se fueron a las caballerizas…si bien su primera vez no seria con Serena sabia que un poco de practica lo ayudaría cuando por fin estuviera con la rubia…además era hombre y no rechazaría a a una persona que se le estaba dando en bandeja.

"no me rechaces por favor yo te quiero y serás mi primer hombre"

"tu serás también mi primera chica, pero…¿estas completamente segura que esto es lo que quieres?"

"si, lo estoy"

El joven acepto pero no estaba muy convencido del todo, pues si estaba con la chica pensaria en otra. De todos modos quiso arriesgarse.

"espero que aprendas a quererme como yo a ti Diamante"

.

.

.

.

.

La rubia llego hasta el rio kumoku feliz pensando que vería a Seiya pero al no verlo se extraño porque era muy puntual.

"yo pensaba que ya habia llegado porque me retrase"

"no te equivocas"_dijo una voz tras ella_

"ay"_se asusto_ "¡Seiya! Me asustaste"_dijo exaltada pero feliz de verlo_

"lo siento bombón"

Seiya tania puesto unas bermudas grises y una playera roja musculosa, ademas de un colgante en el cuello, se veia muy apuesto y Serena se quedo boba al verlo.

_Es tan guapo, tan lindo, tierno, amable…siento que…lo amo._

"oye"

"eh ¿que?"_dijo al salir del trance_

"te decía lo siento por asustarte"

"descuida"

"¿y que trajiste bombon?"

Se acomodaron en el pasto.

"pues veras…traje estos dulces de manjar para que probaras como soy buena repostera"

"se ven deliciosos"_tomo uno_

"espero que te gusten… ¡ah!...trajiste tu guitarra"

"si se llama sirena"

"¿sirena?"

"si es que, así me acuerdo de ti"

"Gra…gracias, entonces porque no cantas algo me gusta escuchar tu voz"

"de acuerdo, pero solo un trozo, cantare una de un grupo que me gusta mucho"

"bueno, pero aunque sea algo"

"Bien"

_What day is it? And in what month?  
_

_This clock never seemed so alive  
_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down  
_

_I've been losing, so much time  
_

El chico comenzó a cantar sin dejar de ver a la rubia, ella se sentía en las nubes cuando la bella voz del chico acariciaba sus oídos.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
_

_Nothing to lose  
_

_And it's you and me and all of the people  
_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

All of the things

Seiya canta con una muy linda interpretacion facinando a la rubia.

_that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
_

_I'm tripping on words  
_

_You've got my head spinning  
_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  


_Nothing to prove  
_

_And it's you and me and all of the people  
_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

Serena veía como el chico cerraba los ojos y tocaba muy bien su sirena, acomodando de maravilla los matices de su voz.

_There's something about you now  
_

_I can't quite figure out  
_

_Everything she does is beautiful  
_

_Everything she does is right_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  


_Nothing to lose  
_

_And it's you and me and all of the people  
_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

_and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
_

_Nothing to prove  
_

_And it's you and me and all of the people  
_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

What day is it?  


_And in what month?  
_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Termino de cantar.

"disculpa al final cante la canción entera"

"¡wou!...¡cantas hermoso!¡me encanta como lo haces en ingles!"

"¿en serio lo crees?"

"claro …¡tu voz es genial! además cantas con sentimiento"

"sabes, uno de mis sueños es ser un cantante profesional"

"pues deberías porque no conozco nadie mejor que tu"

"gracias por tus palabras bombón, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi"_le dijo rozando su mano con la propia_

"me alegro…que te importe lo que pienso… eh este… ¿vamos a bañarnos?"_le costaba hablar un poco ya que el chico la ponía muy nerviosa y las mariposas en su estomago no ayudaban.

"si vamos"

Los dos jóvenes se quitaron la ropa, pero Serena se escondio en un arbol porque no traia sujetador y se puso un peto blanco y quedo en ropa interior, Seiya traia unos short de baño…

"te ves muy bien"_paseando su vista por el hermoso cuerpo de la chica_

"tu ta…tambien"_dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas la rubia_

Se metieron juntos al rio y llegaron mas adentro y comenzaron a nadar…hacian competencias…en una Serena le gano pero porque Seiya se hizo el que nadaba mas lento, ella le dijo que no la dejara ganar haciéndose la indignada…disfrutaron de la vista hermosa que la luna les daba…les agradaba su compañía, el tiempo se hacia corto porque lo aprovechaban al maximo…sentian cosas muy fuertes y a veces se quedaban viendo largos momentos y cada uno sacaba sus conclusiones imaginado el porque.

"sabes bombón…es la primera vez que vengo a medianoche a bañarme en el rio con alguien"

"yo también…nunca antes lo había hecho"_ambos estaban frente a frente hablando_

"eso me agrada mucho bombón"

"me gusta cuando me dices asi"_dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda_

"y a mi me gusta que te guste"

"que gracioso eres"_dijo casi riendo_

"tu también"

"¿a si? y ¿porque?"

"porque tu peinado es gracioso"

"con que esas tenemos…te estas burlando de mi genial peinado"_pregunto divertida con un puchero haciendo un gesto amenazador con sus manos_

"espera bombón…que vas hacer"

"adivina"

Comenzaron una guerra de agua…ambos reian y jugaban hasta que llegaron a la orilla…Serena escapaba de Seiya que le llevaba ventaja hasta que la tomo por detrás de la cintura para atraparla obligando a Serena a ver de lado al chico.

"te tengo"

"¡no! ¡dejame! es injusto tu eres hombre y tienes mas fuerza"

"no te dejare escapar"

Al forcejear en un momento ambos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, su profunda mirada decia muchas cosas pero ninguno se atrevia a expresarlas.

Seiya estaba nervioso sintiendo miles de mariposas en su estomago con su corazón latiendo rápido…en poco tiempo de conocerse su vida dio un giro hermoso que no se esperaba…tenia que decirlo, no podia esperar mas…sus hermanos lo notaban mas feliz que de costumbre…el mismo sabia que asi era…no lo podia negar.

Lo mismo pasaba con Serena, estaba perdida en el azul marino del joven con sus emociones a mil por hora…aunque ella no fuera la dueña de su corazón sabia que el era dueño del suyo…no se sentia culpable por sus sentimientos y sabia que le costaria olvidarse de el como hombre, pero al menos tenia su amistad lo cual era un tesoro para ella y Seiya formaba parte muy, muy importante en su vida.

De a poco solto a la rubia

"bombón yo…"

"S…Seiya…yo…yo"

El chico temeroso subio su mano y acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de la chica

"e…eres…preciosa"

Ella curvo sus labios en una gran sonrisa que provoco muchas sensaciones en el muchacho…y al subir su mano toco el pecho mojado del chico sintiendo los latidos de este tan acelerados como los suyos.

"tu….tu… eres muy…apuesto…guapo"

El le devolvió la sonrisa a Serena derritiéndola y se acerco de a poco a ella quedando a centímetros de sus labios sintiendo su respiración.

"bombón"

"Seiya"

Los dos juntaron sus labios y se besaron por primera vez, era el primer beso de ambos y sentían una deliciosa sensación…era lento pero tierno, hermoso…fue largo el momento en el cual descubrieron sus bocas ansiosas por probarse.

"_¡Seiya me esta besando!…¡me esta besando!... es mi primer beso…el primero…siento que estoy en las nubes…me esta besando…el es mi príncipe azul…no puedo creerlo"__pensaba la chica que estaba emocionada por lo que estaba pasando.

"_estoy besando a mi bombon…ella me corresponde… ¡es increíble!…me encantan sus labios…"__pensaba el pelinegro.

Al terminar de besarse se vieron sonrojados ambos pero al mismo tiempo se dieron una sonrisa cómplice

.

.

.

.

.

"¡no puedo creer que ahora te cases tu amiga!, si Artemis fuera mas rapido hubiésemos hecho un matrimonio doble"_dijo Esmeralda divertida admirando el anillo de su amiga_

"jajaja…soy mas personalista amiga"_confeso la mujer sentada en la sala de su departamento_

"lo se solo…bromeaba"

"que bueno, pero no te ofendas ¿eh?, no es que no quisiera compartir mi boda contigo"

"si no te preocupes…todas las mujeres soñamos con nuestra boda y solo una ser la protagonista"

"exacto…de hecho pense que me lo pediria en la cena que tuvimos, pero…"

"¿Cómo? No te lo pidio ahí… ¿entonces cuando?"

"eh…b-bueno f-fue…en…en el departamento si eso…en el departamento"_se sonrojo al recordar lo que estaban haciendo el momento que se lo pidió_

"¿y que hacian cuando te lo pidio?"

"eso no importa_se puso nerviosa_…lo realmente importante es que…me caso"

"si en eso tienes razon, pero sabes lo curiosilla que soy"_explico la crespa chica_

"si dimelo tu"

"el anillo es precioso…se ve que tiene buen gusto"

"si es increíble que supiera que este era justo el que me gustaba ¿recuerdas que lo vimos cuando pasamos por la joyería Cristal la semana pasada?"

"si es verdad…te enamoraste"

"que casualidad que justo me diera ese"_dijo irónica_

"s-si…que casualidad no"_respondió nerviosa_

"¡ya dime la verdad!"_ordenó la perceptiva chica_

"oye no te oculto nada"_se defendia la peliverde_

"confiesa"_dijo en tono mandon_

"esta bien lo acompañe, necesitaba de una opinión femenina ¿contenta?"

"satisfecha"

"era mi pequeño secreto"

"a mi no se me va una"

"a mi tampoco"

"¿disculpa?"

"hablo de tu pedida de mano"_dijo con ojos entrecerrados_

"¿por que? ¿Qué crees?"

"tengo una teoría"

"desembucha"

"apuesto que estaban teniendo sexo cuando te pidio matrimonio"

Setsuna mas roja no podia estar…es que a su querida amiga no se le iba una…aunque trato de negar lo que dijo.

"o-oye ¡como se te ocurre pensar eso!"

"ay no te exaltes, es que con lo nerviosa y sonrojada que te pusiste pense que fue asi… ¿por que fue asi cierto?

"ya cállate"_la vio con una mirada asesina_

"si las miradas mataran…"-

"ya estarías bajo tierra"_completo Setsu_

"que linda"

"lo se"

Ambas se rieron a carcajadas

"mañana es tu dia libre Setsu, podras descansar"

"no lo creo"

"¿porque?"

"recuerda que también soy veterinaria"

"y tienes cita"

"tengo que ir a la hacienda Kou a ver a sus animales, específicamente a sus caballos"

"vas todos los meses ¿cierto?"

"aha pero ahora tengo que ver a unos caballos que estan algo enfermos"

"pobres ojala no sea nada grave"

"no lo creo ya los conozco y si los empleados siguieron mis indicaciones debe ser algo sin cuidado"

"los trabajadores deben ser muy guapos"

"si sra de Lacroix, son muy guapos y atractivos, lastima que ud. Este casada"

"si pero no ciega y ya cierra la boca que tu pronto estaras como yo"

"lo se pero me gusta molestarte"

"mala"

"I know, honey"

"que bueno por ti que tienes dos trabajos"

"si pero es agotador"

"bueno, pero al final es trabajo que te servirá para pagar tus cuentas"

"aha, solo espero que llegue pronto el fin de semana"

"¿para volver a revolcarte con tu prometido?"

"para todo"

.

.

.

.

.

En el rió

Seguían con sus miradas el uno al otro viéndose, grabándose cada detalle de su rostro…

"eh…vamos a comer los dulces que trajiste"_propuso Seiya, yéndose a sentar, la verdad no sabia que hacer, estaba muy nervioso…_

"s…si claro"_contrariada lo siguió, pero ella tampoco sabia que decir, aun estaba en otro mundo_

La rubia saco unos pasteles de trufa que hizo junto con un paño para ponerlo en el pasto.

"mira los hice yo misma"

"que rico, ya me dio hambre"

"espero que te guste"

"creo que me encantaran, pero mira_saco de su forro de guitarra dos sodas_con esto se acompaña mejor, ten"

"gracias"

Seiya se comió el primer dulce y lo encontro delicioso, la chica sonrio mucho al ver que prácticamente se lo devoro.

"esta exquisito bombon"

"que bueno que te gusto, pero come cuantos quieras"

"ni que me digas"

Serena también comía uno pero se mancho el labio, Seiya al darse cuenta con su pulgar limpio suavemente los tentadores labios de la chica…ella lo miro fijo…pues lo tenía cerca, eso siempre la ponía nerviosa al grado de no poder hablar claro, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, rápido.

"tenias chocolate"_explico viéndola de manera cautivadora que desarmaba a la bella rubia_

"g…gracias"

El nuevamente acerco su rostro al de ella tratando de alcanzar sus labios y asi lo hizo, pero Serena aunque respondió el beso se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y rompió de inmediato el contacto.

"¿que pasa bombón?"_pregunto confundido_

"pasa que no te entiendo"_le dijo con tono de reprimenda_

"¿Cómo?"_Serena se puso de pie_

"¿Por qué me besas Seiya?"_le encaro con un tono algo angustiado_

"¿no lo entiendes?"_pregunto poniéndose de pie mirando hacia abajo, ya que era por lo menos 10 centímetros más alto que Serena_

"Seiya…_volteo, no quería verlo a la cara, de alguna manera le pesaba lo que iba a decir _se que tu corazón tiene dueña…por eso no deberías besarme"

"por eso mismo es que lo hago"_dijo el detrás de ella_

"estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a la chica de tus sueños…pero si es asi…no deberías besarme…ella no se lo merece…"

"ella se merece todo"_dolia el pensar lo mucho que el pelinegro queria a su rival_

"y tampoco es justo que juegues conmigo"_dijo con ojos brillosos_

"no lo hago"_dijo firme_

"porque si ya te gusta alguien… deberias de besarla a ella"_se giro para ahora si encararlo_

"bombón"

"me imagino que la quieres mucho"_dijo tristemente y Seiya lo noto_

"no sabes cuanto"

Eso le dolio tanto que no sabia como controlar esa punzada, apretaba las manos para dominar lo que sentia en esos momentos…

"es mas…la amo"

Otra puñalada. La chica mantuvo su equilibrio para no desmoronarse delante del chico. Tomo bastante aire para hablarse eso si evito el contacto con sus ojos.

"yo…te…te…fe…felicito…me alegro p-por ti…"_dijo con dificultad, controlando su voz ya quebrada_

_The dawn is breaking..._

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking  
_

_And I'm tangled up in you, yeah__  
_

"bombon tengo que decirle a esa persona lo que significa para mi"_observaba el rostro en perfil de Serena

_I'm open, you're closed  
_

_Where I follow, you'll go  
_

_I worry I won't see your face  
_

_Light up again_

"¿en serio?...q-que...bueno yo…creo que…debes hacerlo…"_no podia contener las lagrimas_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
_

_I somehow find you and I collide  
_

"debo decirle que...desde que aparecio en mi vida...senti una conexión especial con ella... ¿sabes? de a poco mis sentimientos crecieron y no pude evitarlo"

_I'm quiet you know  
_

_You make a first impression  
_

_I've found I'm scared to know  
_

_I'm always on your mind_

"me asustaba no tenerla cerca..."_a pasos lentos acortaba la distancia_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
_

_Even the stars refuse to shine  
_

_Out of the back you fall in time  
_

_I somehow find you and I collide_

"Seiya"_se acerco a ella tomando su mentón_

_Don't stop here  
_

_I lost my place  
_

_I'm close behind_

"no ver su rostro iluminarse con la luna…cuando venimos al rio"_seco con su pulgar una lagrima de ella

_I'm close behind_

Al escuchar lo ultimo Serena abrió los ojos…trataba de entender…por lo que sabia ella era con la única que venia al río.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
_

_You finally find you and I collide_

"congeniamos de maravilla…y...sin darme cuenta…de a poco…me enamore de ella"_  
_

___You finally find you and I collide  
_

_You finally find you and I collide_

"al fin la encontré bombon..._ahora con ambas manos secaba sus lagrimas_

_You finally find you and I collide_

"S…Seiya"

_You and I collide_

"al fin te encontré bombon"_le otorgo una sonrisa y Serena sintió muchas emociones, por un lado felicidad, sorpresa, dolor, gozo…tenia que oírlo de sus labios…no podía creerlo…era ella…

_Collide_

"Seiya y-yo..."-

_You finally find you and I collide_

"te amo bombon"

_You finally find you and I collide_

"¿t-tu...m-me amas?"_el asintio y con una sonrisa le confirmo la respuesta de su pregunta…

_You and I collide_

"y-yo…tambien te amo Seiya"

_You and I collide_

Ella apoyo sus manos en el torso del chico, se paro de puntitas…y lo beso…fue un beso cargado de emociones…de alegria, aceptación y claro…amor.

El beso era tierno y se torno apasionado por el hecho de confesarse lo que a gritos sentian los dos jóvenes.

Al terminar el beso la rubia fue la primera en hablar.

"dime que no estoy soñando"_dijo con los ojos aun cerrados_

"no lo estas bombón, te amo y esa es la verdad"

"es imposible…pero si tu…me dijiste que…te gustaba…"_no la dejo terminar_

"es que no pude acabar de decírtelo ese dia…esa chica a la que le compuse esa canción…eres tu mi bombón"

"Seiya"

…_melodía Seiya' s Memories…_

"solo tengo ojos para ti"

"te amo mi Seiya…no sabes cuanto"

"yo también bombón, eres todo lo que pedia, lo que soñaba"

"tu eres mi principe azul…el que siempre espere"

"y el que siempre estara contigo…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…te amo mi niña"

"y tu eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida"

"¿sabe algo?"

"¿mm?"

"tu eres la mas importante en la mia"_tomo su menton y ella apoyo su mano en el pecho

"te amo, te amo…mil veces te amo"

"te amo…mi dulce bombón"

"¿mil veces?"

"infinitamente"

Sello ese momento con otro beso, pausado pero profundo sabiendo que lo que sentia era amor verdadero a pesar que era amor de adolescente.

Luego de la confesion de amor se acomodaron en el pasto y abrazaron por largo rato

reconociendose, sintiendo los ruidos de la naturaleza que los acompañaban esa noche, mirando la hermosa luna llena, felices, emocionados, gozosos de descubrir por primera vez el amor.

"bombón"

"¿si?"

"te amo dos veces"_volteo para verla a los ojos sonriéndole_

"¿que?"_lo imito_

"digo que te amo dos veces"

"pero ¿como es eso?"

"te amo ahora y en el futuro"

"pero si ahora estamos juntos, ¡no vas a dejarme!"

"claro que no, me refiero que te amo ahora y si vamos a seguir estándolo en el futuro; seguiré amándote mas de lo que te amo. Porque iras adquiriendo cualidades que me harán amarte aun mas".

"S-Seiya _dijo emocionada y beso sus labios _yo tambien te amare ahora y en el furturo y, y por siempre, pero…"

"¿pero?"

"me gusta mas ahora y siempre"

"esta bien, ese sera nuestro significado de esa frase, pero el mio sera el que dije primero"

"y el mio el que propuse"

"bueno"_besaron sus labios aceptando su acuerdo_

"te amo dos veces"

"te amo dos veces"_repitio el pelinegro besando nuevamente los labio de la rubia_

Sin darse cuenta pasaron las horas hablando, jugando pero ahora como pareja y se quedaron dormidos sin saber que pasaría al siguiente día.

.

.

.

.

.

Al otro día…

"¿Erika a que hora vendra la veterinaria?"

"al medio dia"

"¿tan tarde?"

"querido tiene otros compromisos porque recuerda que es sabado"

"si ya lo se es que ella siempre viene mas temprano, pero esta bien"

"que bueno que lo entiendas"

"para que veas que no soy tan gruñon"

"lo se cariño"

"oye ¿que pasa con esos hijos tuyos que no baja a desayunar?"

"deben estar durmiendo aun, dejalos es fin de semana y es bueno que descansen"

"que van a descansar si se la pasan sin estudiar nada"

"¿no que no eras tan gruñon?"

"lo siento amor pero es que me gusta que estemos todos juntos en la mesa"

"de acuerdo pero de todos modos no se podria porque Taiki se fue anoche"

"¿y a que hora?"

"a medianoche recuerda que tendra que estudiar mucho porque tiene un proyecto de tarea en uno de sus ramos y mejor decidio quedarse en el departamento estudiando con su grupo, o tambien puede irse a la U porque tiene un cuarto que comparte con un compañero"

"mi muchacho es tan aplicado y listo"

"todos lo son Roberto"

"mira querida sabes que no es asi, Yaten en lo unico que piensa es en chicas y no es muy estudioso, sus calificaciones no son de las mas buenas"

"lo se pero es adolescente y un rebelde, es normal a su edad, pero es muy inteligente solo le falta aplicarse mas"

"y esta Seiya, a el le va mejor en la escuela pero se la pasa tocando con su guitarra"

"es su hobby no es que sea algo malo"

"¡ves! siempre los defiendes por eso son asi"

"¿me hechas la culpa de según tu sus negatividades?"

"es que los concientes muchos"

"y apuesto que te adjudicas sus logros, no puedo creerlo"

"no lo veas de esa forma"

"¿y como quieres que lo vea?"

"bien, disculpa no te molestes amor, pero sabes mira quería preguntarte algo ¿es verdad que Seiya tiene una amiga campesina?"_pregunto algo inquieto_

"no estoy segura"

"ojala que no sea verdad, no me gustaría que mi hijo tuviera tratos con gentuza como esa"

"no discrimines a la gente por su condición social"_le objeto_

"solo quiero que mi hijo tenga amistades mas a su nivel"

"el tiene derecho a escoger la suyas"

"pero soy su padre y si es verdad lo que dicen ¡me encargare de terminar su amistad con esa muchachita!"_alzo la voz_

"eres un ogro"_critico la mujer enojada_

"¡no me faltes el respeto!"_espeto con desagrado_

"tu lo estas haciendo con tus hijos, sabes ya se me quito el apetito"_se levanto y dejo solo a su marido_

"¡no me dejes comiendo solo, Erika no seas grosera!"_ella no lo escucho y se fue _lo que me faltaba, ella también es una malagradecida, pero no me cansare hasta hacer que Seiya rompa esa amistad.

Continuara…


End file.
